


Hunted

by agrosexual



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Be warned this heavily tap dances between the non con and dub con line, Biting/Marking, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Darth Maul/Reader - Freeform, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Im using Bad Dragon's 'Demon Dick' as a reference fyi, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Knotting, Language Kink, Maul ain't having it tho, No Aftercare, No Gender Specific Pronouns though, Other, Padawan!Reader, Porn with some plot, Reader Insert, Reader is going down swinging, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Size Kink, Slight A/B/O dynamics, Spanking, Spit Kink, mating cycles/heat, unprotected sex, you got boobs and a puss-puss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrosexual/pseuds/agrosexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a padawan, under the apprenticeship of Obi-Wan and Anakin. Though relatively young, you've got a good grasp on the Force, along with some decent saber combat skills. At the behest of your masters, you follow them on their mission to Mandalore, determined to prove you're capable enough to fight amongst them. You crash land in an oasis known as Petrara, unbeknownst to you there was a certain Sith Lord stalking you in the brush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fanfic was heavily inspired by a confession from http://thirst-order-confessions.tumblr.com (you should check it out, lots of sinful content~). Also, this is my first smut fic, so constructive criticism is highly appreciated. I wanna apologize in advance if there's any canon divergence or just general things that might not make sense (I haven't seen the prequels/Clone Wars in years)  
> Below is a list of Zabrak translations
> 
> Vshytal/padwan  
> Pur/pretty  
> Jendeis/stupid  
> Mali, mali kep/derogatory term  
> Tai/mate  
> Protai/mate scent  
> Slua/ cunt  
> Kabno/damn  
> Pak/disgusting  
> Gunsos/shit  
> Vi/yes  
> Denadre/you're welcome

“Bloody hell!” You screamed. In a matter of minutes, your spacecraft had managed to go from smooth flight to nosediving in a mass of trees. Fortunately, the sturdy flora was strong enough to keep your ship from hurdling further towards the ground. Swiftly, you tore your goggles and aviator mask from your face. In slight panic, you proceeded to lift and shake each of your appendages, making sure you were free of any serious injury. You sighed, “Everything’s solid and…” You touched your face checking for bruises and missing teeth, “secure.” Your eyes darted towards the ship’s control panel, pushing and tapping each button and switch in the proper sequence. The backlights glowed in fluorescent blues and yellows. Grabbing the steering levers, you carefully maneuvered the ship in reverse. Just as you were internally jumped for joy, a red warning bulb flashed obnoxiously.  
“Damn, I spent all morning fixing this thing.” You huffed in annoyance. The crimson signal alerted you that the fuel tank was empty. You figured that the fuel cords were punctured following the crash. Inhaling, you attempted to calm your strained nerves. “This is just, a minor setback. I am an intelligent, capable, strong Jedi Knight. I won't let a crash landing keep me from getting to Sanduri.” You raised your head up, your eyes looking over landscape in view. “I just gotta figure where the hell I am.” You reached behind your seat, grabbing your travel sack. Rummaging through the bag, you pulled out your tracking device along with a spare energy chip; switching it on. Beep beep. “The Forest of Petrara.” You read. Tilting the device, your eyes scanned the digital map; the gadget’s screen showing a 10 mile distance between you and the capital. “I better get going if I’m gonna make there before the day’s end.” You grabbed every tool and item you could manage. Lastly, you secured the hilt of your saber to waist belt and climbed out of the hatch. 

Once you had your scaling tether attached to your person and a stout branch, you began your descent below. You were making good time until your progress was halted by a sudden snap. A fall from a few yards up wasn't so bad, but landing back first on hardened soil was far from pleasant. “Ahhh,” you seethed. “Mngrh okay, 5 ton flying machine, not a problem. Average sized human, can't do it, shit’s gotta break.” you groaned, easing yourself to your feet. From the perspective, Petrara had taken on a new appearance. 

The forest looked denser, darker. The light of the sun was already being washed away by the indigo of night, and cloudy mists lingered amongst the bush. Eyes straight, feet apart, head high; you prepared yourself for what may come your way. You were off, leaving behind your wreck journeying deeper into Petrara.


	2. Pursuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you who read and left kudos. You guys are so awesome! Remember, comments and criticism are always welcome! So here's chapter 2 for yoouuuu.

Crrssh. Snap. The constant sounds of crunching under your feet filled your ears as you strode through the forest. “I’m making good time.” You thought, internally praising yourself. You made sure to travel in intervals, interchanging between short runs and quick walks.Little halted your journey, except for the occasional mass of vines. Nothing a slash from the saber couldn't solve. Although you wanted to arrive at Sanduri as soon as possible, you couldn’t resort to running for miles; and possibly collapsing from exhaustion. You paused after your recent jog. You peered towards the sky once more, witnessing the sun sinking lower below the horizon. You decided that this would be a good moment to take a short rest. Pushing past rows of palm trees, you came upon a small stream. Kneeling at the bank, you pulled your cantine from your sack to refill it. Dipping your hand into the water, you gathered a palm full of crisp, cool liquid and splashed it against your forehead. You bowed your head to get a second helping, but froze in your space, your breathing stilled. You heard something, you felt something. It wasn't the distant chittering of small animals or the buzzing hum of insects. This was something different. Of course, you had occasional bouts of coming in contact with the Force. The permeating, almost warm feeling that enveloped you.  
This was indeed a Force presence, but there was something off about it. The energy felt heavy, almost offensively so. Grabbing your head, you backed away from the water’s surface. Whatever this was, it was too much for you to bear. You slumped yourself against the trunk of near by tree, trying your hardest to shake this negative energy from you. “Get it together, Y/N. You are stronger than this power.” Eyes shut, you took deep breaths inward and out. Inhale, exhale. You slowed your ministrations, finally you had reached a state of calm. Once, you came to the end of your meditation, your mind ventured off into recent memories, vividly recalling the events that happened the night before.

 

“What do you mean I have to stay behind?!” You shouted.  
“Y/N there’s no need to yell.” Obi Wan replied smoothly.  
“I don’t understand!” You continued, your anger growing by the minute.  
“What’s not to understand, we gave you an order, and you must follow it.” Anakin retorted. “You’re not ready for this kind of fight.”  
“Have you not seen me in training? Are you unaware of my skills? My potential with the Force? I'm just as capable as any other Jedi here.” you countered.  
“Oh stars, here we go.” Obi Wan sighed.  
“I’m sorry that you think I'm being ‘unreasonable’, but I don't see any valid reason for me staying behind.” You huffed, arms crossed in defiance.

Anakin sighed, attempting to repeat his explanation in a more compassionate manner. “Please Y/N, try to understand. This is unlike any other mission we’ve had. The stakes are much higher here. Hundreds of lives, the capital, nearly all of Sanduri is in jeopardy right now. And Palapatine’s forces are only getting stronger. This isn't like anything you’ve faced before, Y/N. We have no room for risks here. We can’t chance losing you.”  
“So you're saying you doubt my abilities?” You accused.

“No Y/N, its just-” Anakin started.  
“Enough,” Obi Wan interjected, “We are fully aware of your strength and prowess young one, but bottom line, you are still a Padawan and thus not nearly adept enough at engaging in something of this magnitude. We have already discussed this several times today. You are staying here and that’s final. Do you understand?”

“Who does he think he is?” You thought, “Reprimanding me like I’m some common street urchin.”  
You looked to him, brows furrowed. Your anger had quelled slightly, but you were far from being content with this decision. You sighed, releasing your clenched fists.  
“Fine,” you breathed “if this is what you want, I have no choice but to follow your command, Masters.” Your last words biting with a bit of spiteful sarcasm.  
“Good.” Obi Wan spoke. “If you have nothing else to discuss, you may return to your sleeping quarters.”

You quickly turned to leave, fuming internally. You couldn't just let this go.

“Good night Y/N.” Anakin called behind you.

“Mmrrrh good night.” You muttered, refusing to face the two men.

Striding down the corridors, you passed right by your quarters, and continued on; seeking out your friend Ahsoka. Fortunately, you didn't have to go far, coming across the girl as she headed towards her own room.  
“Ahsoka!” You called after her. “Oh hey Y/N,” she turned to face you, “what are you doing up?”  
“Was just having a chat with the superiors. Did you know that they're barring me from the Sanduri mission?” 

Ahsoka quickly averted her eyes, staring towards the ground. “Um, yes.” she replied, her tone laced with uncertainty.  
You stared at her wide eyed, taken aback by her demeanor. “Well, don't you think that that's unfair?” You questioned. “Well, Y/N, I’m staying too.” She replied, bringing her blue eyes back up to yours. “Aren't you mad? Don't you feel insulted? They’re basically saying that they don't trust us!” You exclaimed. The young Togruta sighed, “It’s not that, Y/N, they’re just trying to protect us.”  
You scoffed at her words, “Oh, so they gave you that same speech too?”  
“They know what's best, and the council already decided on it.” She spoke. Coming closer, she reached for your hands and held them in hers;trying to bring you to her level.  
“Trust me Y/N, don’t take this as personal offense on your skills. We are still just Padawans, and its Anakin and Obi Wan’s job to keep us safe no matter what. And we kinda have to stay alive if we want the Jedi to stick around.” She said, laughing at her last words. You chuckled softly with her, “Yeah, I couldn't imagine surviving a day here without you Tano.” you joked, giving her a little nudge. Laughs were shared between the two of you; you were glad you had this talk. Ahsoka always managed to bring you back from the deep end. Leaving her with a tight hug and ‘good night’, you headed back towards your room; ready to settle down.  
After you returned and settled into your bed, your mind suddenly went from 0 to 100. There was just something you couldn't shake from your thoughts. You felt that there was something your colleagues weren’t telling you. Your mind raced with questions. “Are they really trying to protect me? Do they doubt my abilities? And Why was Ahsoka acting so weird? Is there something they’re not telling me?”  
It was happening again.Maybe it was instinct, or maybe it was your nagging insecurity coming into play again. You weren't entirely sure why, but you just couldn't let this go.  
Ever since day one of training, you had this incessant need to prove yourself. You always had the feeling that everyone's eyes were always on you, waiting for you to fail. Making you feel inferior.

It wasn't a secret that you didn't have the greatest background. Most others  
knew your family as being either treacherous thieves or lowly merchants. It was true, you didn't come from a noble lineage; just a band of waifs. You were lucky enough to be born Force sensitive, and your parents made no haste in using this as an opportunity to give you the life they never had. Sure, you could be branded as stubborn or overzealous, but this mentality is what got you to where you were now. Jedi in training, standing amongst the galaxy’s greatest heroes. In time, you would be one of them. You’d make something of yourself, bring honor to your family name, and inspire generations to come.  
You’d made up your mind. “No matter what it takes, tomorrow, I’m getting to Sanduri.”

It was then that your body jolted awake. You'd caught your second wind, after remembering everything that happened last night; you were overcome with the same intense emotions. You sprung to your feet, feeling a surge of energy and determination. “I've got no time to waste. I will make it out of here. Nothing can stop me now!” you declared, bursting into a quick stride through the remainder of the land.  
“Once I get on that battlefield, they’ll see. I'm a capable, worthy Jedi knight!” You praised yourself. This new found confidence made your mind incredibly clear and sharp. Your movements were more agile and dynamic. You were able to run and leap with such ease. “Work of the Force? Most likely.” You thought. Turning Petrara into your personal racing track, you bound and strode hundreds of feet through the woods; inching closer to your destination.

 

“Sir we combed through this desert and searched each habitable sector around. Any inhabitants here have either fled or been apprehended.” A masked soldier spoke.  
“Tell me, where are we now?” His superior commanded.  
“Just along the ridge of the oasis, Petrara, sir. No sentient beings inhabit this land, just the occasional desert beasts.” A second soldier replied dutifully.

There’s something here.The black clad warrior raised his head to the sky, breathing in the dry air; intaking scents unknown to others.  
“Leave me!” He barked. “Return to your bases at once, from here, I go alone.”  
Without a second thought, the twin soldiers scrambled towards their vehicles, speeding off within minutes. The man in black wasted no time, scaling upwards a palm tree to overlook the land from above. Eyes shut, he inhaled deeply, pursuing the smells he'd found; tracing them. His eyes shot open, swiftly bounding down to the forest floor he’d found the source. Within him, a primal spirit awoke. It was from here that his hunt began.  
“Protaaiii…” he growled.


	3. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I tried to write a fight scene...

Heart racing, legs pumping; you were almost there. You couldn't remember the last time you felt so exhilarated. Sanduri was nearly within your reach, you felt it in your soul. Your imagination went wild; picturing yourself in battle with your comrades. The lasers, the explosions, shouts of valor and triumph as you slayed your enemies.  
“I can see it now, the Sith won't know what hit them! They’ll all fall at my hands by the dozen! Praise and glory for the courageous Jedi Y/N! Anakin and Obi Wan will see how much they underestimated me. They’ll all see!” You laughed. “They’ll all-” you stopped in your tracks. 

There it was again. That same, sinking power from before. You felt it starting to take hold on you again; weighing you down. In this moment, the negative force managed to affect you even deeper than before. You felt it pervading your mind, seeping into your head like mist. You could swear you almost heard a voice. It started off low, breathy, nearly hissing groans. “Taaaaiiiiiii…”  
You whipped your head around, searching for the source of the mysterious voice.  
You spread your arms outwards, taking on a protective stance. Whatever it was that spoke to you, it was close. Remaining cautious, you rotated yourself as slowly as possible. Night had finally arrived, and your once present courage was diminished by anxiety.  
Fwwssshhh. Your breath caught in your throat. Something was here. You heard it dash through the trees above.  
“What is it? What does it want? Was it following me? Is it human? What if it’s not?!” 

Fear had finally taken over. For a moment your mind went blank. You shook yourself to consciousness. Though frightened, you weren't going to let this thing take you without a fight.  
Fwwssh. There it goes again. You reached for your saber. In a blazing hum, you unsheathed the neon blade from its hilt. The bright, blue glow illuminated your surroundings. “Who's there?!” You yelled. “Show yourself!”  
You looked above into the trees. Eyes searching frantically, you knew the creature that was stalking you was hiding up there.  
The light cast from your weapon barely reached the height of the trees, but you could just barely make out a figure. It was someone, a person, possibly human. It stood on two legs, leaping from tree to tree. They were circling you.

“Whoever you are, I demand that you come down here and face me!” you shouted, “I will not be intimidated by the likes of you!” 

Instantaneously, you saw two red orbs glow against the darkness. You let out a fearful gasp, “Who is this creature?” 

You nearly leapt out of your skin when the figure jumped from its position. Hurdling, feet first to the ground; the shadowed figure landed with a thunderous rumble.  
Rising from its crouch, the figure stood tall, a mere few feet in front of you. Their size growing more immense with each step forward. Saber held high, you backed away from them; trying to maintain as much space as possible. “Don’t come any closer!” You cried. But closer they came. Lucky for you, the proximity allowed you a better look at your assailant.

“No it couldn't be.” you thought. There you stood, blue light revealing a crimson face marked in black; form clothed in dark robes.  
“Maul.”  
The Sith Lord towered over you, scarlet orbs burning into your E/C ones.  
“Mali kep.” He spat.  
Suddenly, your pride from before had overtaken you once again.  
“Well if it isn't one of Palapatine’s puppets.” You finally spoke. “I suppose you fled from Sanduri. Let me guess, you grew bored of seeing your soldiers get effortlessly slain.” You taunted.

He said nothing. His demeanor unwavering; staring daggers into your being.  
Your fear began creeping back again, the daunting silence giving you chills.  
You watched him nervously. Bringing up a gloved hand, he tossed back the black hood from his head. Your eyes grew wide at the sight of him. His horns were, longer; stretching inches above his scalp into a jagged crown. His sclera no longer white, now flooded with ebony; irises the familiar rings of fire.  
“Vyshtal…” He spoke, voice deep and dangerous. “Where are your masters?”  
“That's none of your concern!” You yelled, trying your damndest to keep a brave face. “Now leave me or die by my blade!”  
You heard a low chuckle rumbling within his chest, the action startled you. “Jendeis,” he spoke, bass stronger than ever. “How charming,” he sneered, “you are about as arrogant as they come.”  
“What did you say?!” You cried.  
“Jedis, fools guided by false hope. You are no hero, just another brat with a martyr complex.” He continued, voice like acid.  
Without a second thought, you charged. Maul was more than prepared. Dipping his shoulders from side to side, he effortlessly dodged your slashes. Quickly, he tore his hooded robe from his form; allowing him time to fetch his weapon. You paused your slashes for a moment, watching him carefully. His saber emerged, beaming in cardinal fury.  
Staff in hand, he began to circle you. You mirrored his actions, refusing to let your guard down. It was almost as if you were engaged in some wicked dance, of predator and prey. “Your insolence shall be your downfall Vyshtal,” he began, “I’ve killed countless warriors with powers far superior to yours. It would be a grand understatement to say your are no match for me.”  
He continued his ministrations, and you did the same. Never taking your eyes off him, you were on your toes; anticipating his next move.  
“No matter, I figure your flesh will be prime carrion for the screech-hawks.” He spat.

“ENOUGH!” you screamed. Charging towards him, you dished out a barrage of slashes. He blocked each hit with ease, thwarting your efforts to mar him.  
Coming closer, he pushed you forward with his staff. In that moment of proximity, he drove his shoulder forward; striking you in the face.  
You fell backwards, feeling your lip grow painfully tight as blood seeped from the broken skin. “Nggrh!” You groaned, running your fingers over your injury in an attempt to soothe it. The Zabrak warrior refused to let up. Rapidly striking his saber at your feet. You just barely kept your toes from being amputated. You swung at the crimson bar, knocking him off balance.  
You took this opportunity to kick the warrior. As acutely as possible, you shoved your foot into his chest. Your swollen lips tugged into a smirk as you watched him tumble to the earth. Your heart dropped as you saw him immediately rise to his feet, unaffected from the blow. He rushed towards you. Twirling his staff so rapidly, his saber now transformed into a spinning blaze of light. Your head spun as well, disoriented by the lightning quick rotations of Maul’s weapon. You were too dazed to notice the sudden motion of Maul’s leg sweeping under your feet. “Gah!” You broke from your stupor when your back made contact with the solid ground. You lost a hold of your saber’s hilt and watched helplessly as it rolled away. You stretched out your hand, calling on the Force to retrieve it. Your action was impeded by a booted foot crashing down on your wrist.  
“Aaahh!!” you yelped as pain shot throughout your hand. You tugged your arm frantically, trying to get him off of you. It was no use. His other foot planted itself by your head.  
You were caged between his legs as he loomed over you, emanating intense ferocity.  
His torso bowed, lowering his head to face yours. His fiery gaze piercing right through your wide eyes.  
“You should’ve listened to your Masters.” He growled lowly.


	4. Ravaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless me father, for I have sinned~
> 
> (Well here I am, back with the final chapter of "Hunted", thank you to all who left kudos and comments. I'm so sorry for the delay, turns out that sex scenes are hella hard to write. Also school and shit. Anyways, without further ado, let's get into it. 
> 
> P.S. I found out that the song Devil Devil by Milck goes great with this fic)

You thrashed underneath him, kicking and pulling at your arms. The man didn't budge, continuing his domineering stance above you. “What do you know of my masters?!” You cried. The Sith Lord rose again, his form becoming more lax; legs unmoving, giving you zero opportunities to flee.  
“I know what they told you. I know that they forbade you and the Togrutan from coming here.” He responded. He lifted his foot from your bruised wrist, moving it to rest on the side of your face; softly pressing your head further into the ground. “But you disobeyed,” he continued, “letting your pride guide you instead of logic. Actually believing that you had any chance of stopping me. You've got double jeopardy here, Mali. What with your piss poor skills and female biology; this was essentially a suicide mission.”  
Your teeth could've shattered at how hard you were grinding them. Maul couldn't have just let you be, he needed to indulge in belittling you.  
“Wait! What did he say?!”  
You internalized.  
“What in the hell are you talking about Maul?!” You snapped. You weren't going to let his sexist bullshit slide.  
In response to your words, he removed his foot from your face. Before you were able to re-collect yourself, he brought a hand down to latch around your neck. Lifting you up to face him, he continued his explanation. “When the last phase of the moon begins, so does the Zabrak mating season.” He spoke, voice smooth and deadly. “During this time, males grow stronger, more agile; and the need to claim a female is as necessary as food and water.”  
You flailed in his chokehold, too focused on your loss of breath to fully register what he was saying. “How fortunate for you though.” He spat, releasing your throat from his grip. Your arms went out in front of you, catching yourself as you fell. You coughed violently, holding your throat as the air returned to your lungs.  
“Why are you doing this?” You strained, “just kill me now.”  
A chuckle escaped from his lips, “There is absolutely no way I'm letting you go. You are here to serve a purpose. Your body will be used to its avail.”  
Your head shot up to him, eyes wide as you caught on to what he was saying. “No, please! Have mercy!” You begged, frantically scooting away from him. His narrowed eyes faced you. He lifted his hand up to your terrified form. Instantly, you felt yourself growing weaker and weaker.  
Force drain.  
“Noo…” You whimpered as your fatigued body laid there, Maul began stripping himself of his Sith garbs. You heard the faint shuffling of cloth in your ear. In a daring attempt, you cast your eyes upward to face the Sith lord. Your breath caught in your throat as you took in the sight before you. Black fabric pooled around his form as he rid himself of his last items. Finally, kicking off his boots, he stood there; stark naked.  
God, you really had underestimated him. His immense strength made apparent in his body. His figure was tapered with cords of firm muscle; symbols made of black ink etched throughout his rose colored derma. Your eyes moved downwards. You gasped at the sight of the object that met your gaze. Sprouting from his center was his colossal member. The florid phallus was mottled with veins, gods knew how many inches long it was. The eye of the monster weeped stream after stream of pre-cum. You nearly fainted at the thought of that thing entering you.  
You panicked as you saw him advance towards you; his hulking member bobbing between two powerful thighs.  
Your efforts were in vain, too tired to fight back once he’d returned to your person. Crouching over your torso, you felt the tip of his cock dip into the juncture of your collarbones as he positioned himself over your face. “Open.” He demanded. You tossed your head from side to side, spurning his order. Indignantly, he grabbed hold of your nose, pressing his thumb over your nostrils. Unable to hold your breath any longer, your mouth gaped open. As soon as your lips parted, Maul shoved each inch of his thick length into your mouth. Tears pricked at your eyes, gagging as the Zabrak’s member invaded your passage. “Bite me and you die.” He hissed. Heeding his threat, you felt the tears finally fall from your eyes; blurring your vision. You tried to keep your mouth as wide as possible, guarding your teeth from his pumping flesh. The constant noise of his grunting and the sloshing in your throat resounded throughout the forest. You weren't sure how much more of this you could take. You were nearly past your limit when you felt his tip jab at your uvula. Your breaths rushed in and out of your nose, you trying your hardest to keep down the acid that threatened to rise up your esophagus.

His movements stilled, grabbing onto your hair, he pulled you off of him. His cock slipped out of your throat, followed by a gush of milky saliva. He took his length in hand, slapping the organ against your lips and cheek. Your eyes shut tight, disgusted by his denigrating actions. Once he'd finished smearing your face with sticky spittle, he moved further down your torso. In this sudden moment of calm, you slowed your breathing; praying that he’d had enough of you. “Shit…” You cursed inwardly as you felt his hand reach for your chest. Seizing the collar of your tunic, he pierced the fabric with his claws. Your heart beat against your heaving chest, dreading what was to come. In an instant, he ripped his hand through your clothes; tearing them to shreds. “Ah!” You gasped, shivering as the cold forest air hit your bare skin. Tossing the damaged fabric away, he slipped his hands between your trembling legs; forcing them open. Peering through your lashes, you watched him as he crawled over your form. He paused, directly hovering over you, eyes closed shut. He broke from his position, diving his head in between your neck and shoulder. He buried his nose into a mass of your hair, inhaling your scent. “Mmmmnhh…” his body shuddered in pleasure, your essence setting his skin ablaze. Your nose was suddenly invaded by a bitter vapor. Lips taut, you forced down a cough as the acrid aroma stung at your membranes; the Zabrak’s pheromones akin to volcanic ash.  
In an instant, he flipped you over; your front uncomfortably pressed into the forest terrain. Maul brought himself into a kneeling position, settling behind you. Hooking an arm underneath you, he yanked your lower half closer to him. You hid your face in your arms, your body trembled with shame as your backside faced him directly. “Hm…” He hummed in curiosity, taking a moment to inspect your sex. His hands reached out to your posterior, firmly grabbing a cheek with each one. You released a series of whimpers as he spread you even further apart. “Pur slua.” He remarked. You nearly screeched when you heard a hack followed by the feeling of warm fluid shooting against your puckered hole. You shuddered, feeling the remainder trickle down your slit. 

For once, Maul was taking his time, reveling in the absolute degradation of your body.  
After making a couple of experimental tugs at your lower lips, he inserted a clawed finger into your core; rotating the digit within your wet cavern. One after the other, he slipped each appendage within you until nearly his whole hand was sheathed. “Pleeassee…” You mewled, “no more.”  
“Silence, I'm just getting started.” He snarled. You let out a harsh cry as you felt Maul’s fingers rapidly drive into you. This was indeed, too much for you to handle. Never had your body been pervaded in this way. Maul was literally stretching you past your limits.  
“Mnnh ah!” a ragged moan escaped from your lips. Your lower half quivered. You tried desperately not to cum, but your body betrayed you; the pressure within your center rising by the second. Your body rocked back and forth as Maul jackhammered his digits into your pussy.  
You had no choice but to let go. Your mouth gaped open in a silent cry as you felt your climax rush through you. Every nerve of your being was electrified.  
You felt a sudden emptiness as Maul’s hand slipped from your sopping hole. “Pak.” He reviled, wiping his slick, sullied hand along your hip.  
You felt a chill run down your spine, the remains of your orgasm coming to fruition.  
If it weren't for Maul’s forearm beneath you, your body would've surely collapsed.  
You lifted a dirt tarnished hand up to your face, wiping away the sweat from your brow. Nothing could prepare you for what was to come next.  
You yelped as you felt Maul’s clawed hand grab at your hair, yanking your head upwards.  
“How does it feel Mali?” He whispered, breath hot against your ear, “the bastard Sith you hoped to slay is now claiming every inch of your pathetic body.” He sneered lowly.  
“Maul…” You breathed, voice laced with desperation, “if there is even an ounce of mercy within you; please,leave me here now. I swear I will return to my home, I won't speak a word of this to anyone.” At your pleas, he snatched you back once again, your neck curved into an uncomfortable arch.  
“You must take me for a fool, Vyshtal.” He spat lowly. Releasing your head, the Zabrak brought his hands back down to your rear. You gasped as you felt the sudden whip of flesh against your ass. You winced as you felt a searing welt begin to form on your heated skin. Without hesitation, Maul swiftly landed another blow to the opposite cheek. You held back your cries behind grit teeth, clawing at the soil under you. One after the other, Maul delivered a succession of punishing slaps to your ass.  
On his last hit, his talons inadvertently grazed your hip. You screwed your eyes shut, feeling the pain as the air stung at the thin, red lines that were freshly cut into your skin.  
Without even noticing, Maul moved on. His calloused hands gripping the sides of your hips.  
“This is it,” you thought, “he’s actually going to do it.”  
The Zabrak male began to mount you.  
In this moment, your memories of the past day and night came flooding back, and a new sense of regret washed over you.

“I never listen, they were right. I'm not prepared. I never was. I thought I was so smart, so strong. Trying so hard to prove others wrong, and now I’m here.” You lamented.

Your self-deprecating was cut short when you felt something invading your walls.  
Oh God.  
In an instant, Maul shoved himself within your core.  
“K-kabno.” He said in a shuddering hiss.  
You screamed, feeling tingles rapidly turn into burning sensations as the Zabrak’s immense member stretched your muscles past the point of no return.  
He anchored his large form over yours once more. Planting his strong arms on each side of your body.  
Finally, he moved.  
He rolled his hips into yours with shallow, frantic rhythms. Gasping, you felt a sudden coolness in your core, the frigid slime seeping from the Sith lord’s cock.  
Though repulsed by it, you were thankful for the liquid, giving you relief from the  
harsh calidity inside of your walls.  
A hard snap from his hips brought you back to reality. In and out, he drove himself deeper and deeper within you. His pace unceasing, every thrust seeming harder than the next. Suddenly, his movements halted. A muted sigh of relief escaped you as you felt Maul pulling out. He retracted from your entrance, until only the broad head of his cock remained.  
Immediately, you felt his loins rush back into you, burying his dick completely to the hilt. At that action alone, you nearly blacked out.  
This time around, you felt everything, every inch, every vein. Each and every one of the fleshy nubs that erected from his shaft. You were filled to the brim, damn near split in half. A series of pained moans left your lips as Maul continued. His thrusts full of animalistic fervor.  
Pumping, stretching, scraping at your walls. Your once clean skin was now stained with dirt as Maul relentlessly fucked you into the ground.  
You weren't sure if what you were feeling was real or not, but you felt the sudden ghostly touches of hands, seizing a hold of your swinging breasts. A second phantom appendage moved towards your sex, something akin to fingers latching onto to your quivering clit. This was no doubt Maul’s doing, exploiting the Force in order to sexually torment you.  
At that moment, you were becoming so overwhelmed by all of the sensations, the threat of losing consciousness quickly returned.  
“Gunsos!” He snapped, you figured the feelings began to overtake him as well.  
You felt his form grow closer, his torso now pressed skin to skin with your back. The sweat from his body dripped like rain onto yours. His red, feverish skin spreading heat throughout your being.  
You felt yourself fall, drowning in a sea of carnal excitations. Maul’s cock head jutting against your cervix. His heavy, sperm gorged sac beat against your flesh like a drum. The invisible Force limbs fondling you with an uncanny neediness.  
“Vi, vi, vi, vi!” You heard Maul grunt. His thrust beginning to stutter.  
The Zabrak’s words fell on deaf ears. Your other senses fading out, only touch remaining. A warm static thrummed under your flesh. You felt the birth of climax underway, starting at the pads of your fingers, ending at the tips of your toes.  
All you could manage to do was couple his groans with your own. Suddenly, the booming sound of Maul’s roar infiltrated your ears. He’d reached his peak. At that moment, you felt the girth of his cock swell. The base of his member ballooning into an enormous knot. A familiar pang returned as your walls extended to accommodate him. Without warning, Maul brought his bared teeth to your shoulder, clamping down on your pulse point. You let out a shrill cry as you felt his fangs sink into your flesh, his tongue lapped at the reddened pricks. Oddly enough, this sudden act of brutality lit the fuse of climax. Your walls clenched, your toes curled; pleasure running through you like lightning. Your body convulsed as darkness stained your vision, your mind steadily going blank. It was then that Maul’s own orgasm came to an end; his cock shot thick, warm ropes of Zabrak seed into your womb. It seemed nearly endless, minutes after minutes he stayed there. Buried within you, filling you up; coating your walls with his cum.  
After what seemed like an eternity, you felt the girth of Maul’s cock lessening, the swell of his knot leaving.  
The deed was done. Without haste, he pulled his length away. Once his cock exited, you whimpered, feeling a mass of sticky liquid pour from your pussy. Globs of cum ran down your legs, splashing onto the forest floor.  
Without Maul’s hold on you, your only support was gone. You fell on your side, you were spent. You could hardly think. Your panting, filthy, burned out body shivered in a post coitus haze.  
You hadn't even noticed that Maul had already gotten fully dressed and was preparing to leave.  
Before departing, he seized your forgotten travel bag, stealing the cantine from within.  
Bringing the spout to his ebony lips, he downed every ounce of the water that you'd collected for yourself. He tossed the item down, striding along your weakened form. He tilted his head down to face you, his charring eyes met your half lidded, glazed over irises.  
“Denadre...” He spoke. At that, he turned on his heel and promptly disappeared into the night. He didn't care what was to become of you. You'd fulfilled your purpose and he was done. And he left you as he found you.

Alone within the forest of Petrara.


End file.
